The best medicine
by Roji-Chan
Summary: Lucy is ill, and Natsu is staying with her to help her get better, they soon find out the best way to cure Lucy...


Disclaimer: Yo wassup mudder fudder, this day, we are doin' disclaimer gansta style! I don own dis freaking awesome fairy tail, but da story is mine biatch!

A/N: Hello my little Nalu fans :) Just a little one shot for you, I am actually sick right now, and to comfort myself I thought of brown eyed and pink haired children, and this story popped up in my mind! Hetty is also sick, I am worse though...pity me :_(

THE BEST MEDICINE

"Look at her Natsu, are you really gonna push her out?" Said Happy. He and his Dragon slayer friend had just broke into to Lucy's apartment, like they did every morning. But today, they found Lucy with blankets around her, and a lot of tissues litteringng her floor. She kept sneezing in her sleep. "I don't see why I shouldn't push her out, she looks fine."

"If she looks fine, you need glasses." Happy said. The blond sneezed again. Natsu looked closer. "Now you say it, she does look a bit bad. You should go and get Wendy."

"Aye sir!" And the little cat flew of. Natsu looked around her house, she hadn't done her usual cleaning routine, clothes lay scattered around the floor, and the tissues didn't add much to the record. Natsu knelt down on the side of her bed.

"Lucy, Lucy..." He said softly, trying to wake her up gently. The celestial mage sneezed again, and opened her eyes. "Huh? Natsu! What are you doing -Achoo!- here?" She said in a croaky voice.

"Well I came to invade your privacy as usual, but this morning you didn't look so good."

"I have a -Achoo!- cold..."

"And a sore throat by the sound of it." He said. Lucy's eyes were focusiug now, and she could see the look of concern on her friends face. For some reason, the closeness of Natsu made her blush.

"You should go." She said. "It might be contagious."

"What, and leave poor little Luce to fend for herself?" He said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I can take care of myself."

"But your not going to, because I'm your friend, and I will make sure your better. Happy's already gone to fetch Wendy, so I will make you tea." He said. Lucy scoffed.

"You? Make tea?"

"Mira taught me. Honey and ginger helps with a cold." He said, with an air of superiority on his face. He looked back at her, and stroked her hair. "We will have you on your feet in no time." Lucy blushed more. Natsu got up, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Natsu?" She said. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Lucy said, smiling. He smiled back.

Lucy lay back down in her land of blankets and pillows, yearning for more warmth. She coughed, it hurt her throat and made her eyes water. But she didn't mind. It was an excuse for Natsu to be with her.

Natsu looked in the cupboards, looking for ginger. He heard Lucy cough violently, and looked back through the door way. He saw her wipe her eyes. Concerned, he rushed more, and found the ginger. He poured water into a cup, and held it in his hands, it boiled in less than ten seconds. He poured lemon juice into the water, added sugar, mixed some honey into the mixture, and finally grated some ginger into the mug. Making sure it was still hot, he bought it out to Lucy.

"Here you go, Luce." He sat on the side of her bed, propped the cushions up so she could sit comfortably, and handed her the cup.

"Thanks Natsu." She held the cup close to her chin, letting the steam rise up onto her face. She closed her eyes, enjoying the smell and warmth of it. Natsu, seeing her reaction, smiled. "Is it good?" He asked. She took a sip.

"Delicious." She said back, smiling. She drank more.

Natsu got up from the bed, and looked around the room. He enjoyed being on his own with Lucy, without the constant teasing of Happy.

"Mmmm... that really helped, thank you again Natsu." Lucy said, as she finished the tea.

"Thank Mira, she taught me." He said, blushing modestly. Lucy sneezed. "Uch, I hate colds." She sniffed. They were suddenly surprised by a crashing just outside her door. "Huh? Somebody is coming." He said. Natsu walked over to the door, and opened it, revealing Wendy on the ground. "Oh, hi Natsu. I tripped on the stair, sorry."

"Hi Wendy, that stair is always tripping up people, it's no big deal." He said, trying to make the little girl feel less guilty. She laughed at his joke. "So how is Lucy holding up?"

"Hi Wendy, I'm over here, come in." Lucy croaked.

"Oh Lucy, you don't look so good. I'll try and heal you best I can." Wendy said. She pulled the blankets off her, and held her hands above her torso. They glowed, and Lucy smiled, feeling slightly better. Wendy stopped, and smiled at her. "That's the best I can do, you should be better by tomorrow. Sorry I couldn't help anymore."

"Wendy, you've already helped loads, you shouldn't underestimate your skills, you a dragon -Achoo!- slayer, your awsome." Lucy said. Wendy smiled so much, and her eyes were filling with tears of joy. "You-you really think so?"

"No. I _know _so." Lucy said. Wendy hugged her, sniffing happily. "Thank you Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow. By you two!"

"Bye Wendy." And the little girl left. Natsu walked over and sat on the bed next to Lucy. "That was kind of you. How did she do?" He asked.

"She's definitely getting stronger, but I still feel shit." Lucy said in her hoarse voice. "Can you make some more of that tea please?"

"Sure, anything for the poor little Lucy." He said, teasing her.

"Hey! Ow...my head..."

"Headache?"

"Yeah..." moaned Lucy.

"I'll make you that tea." And he went away. Lucy ran her fingers threw her messed up hair. She was so cold. Natsu bought the steaming hot mug of tea in. He gave it to her, and there skin made brief contact. Natsu gasped. "Lucy! Your freezing!"

"I know. Do you mind getting some more blankets please?"

"No, not at all." He went to the couch and picked up a large wool blanket. He spread it on top of the other blankets. Lucy pulled them up, so only her eyes and top of her head were visible. Natsu pulled up a chair next to her bed, and he sat on it.

"Give me your hands." He told her.

"What? Why?" Her muffled voice said from underneath the covers.

"Just give them to me." He insisted. Reluctantly, she pulled them from the covers, and extenders them towards Natsu. Her put his hands around hers. This time, Lucy gasped. "Natsu, your so warm!" She exclaimed.

"Of course I am, I'm a fire Dragon slayer." He said grinning.

"Haaaaah, that's nice.." she sighed. Natsu grinned. He pulled up her sleeves, and held her forearms, warming them up to. "Crap Luce, your cold as ice."

"Your boiling hot!"

"Maybe it will help cure you if I warm you up?" He said. Natsu slid his hands up her arms, warming her up. "Hell with it." He said. He pulled the blankets back, and climbed into bed next to Lucy. Surprised, she didn't move as he wrapped his arms around her. But she got used to it. "Thank you, this is helping a lot." She said. He smiled back. Lucy shuffled closer to him, putting her head in the nook of his neck. Accidentally, there legs touched. Flinching backwards, the both blushed. But slowly, there legs made contact again, and Natsu encircled his around Lucy's, keeping her warm. Thirty minutes later, after a very awkward silence, Lucy said "I'm actually starting to feel a little warm, I might go and have a bath."

"Sure, I'll run it for you, I'm glad I could help." He said back. Natsu got up, and put his hand on Lucy's forehead. She was surprised by the movement, and blushed. "Hmm...yep, definitely warmer." He said, and smiled at her, she smiled back. He walked towards the bathroom, trailing his hand down her cheek as he left. She laughed. Lucy heard the sound of running water.

Five minutes later, she heard him say "Your bath is ready!" And he came out from the bathroom. She smiled and reluctantly pulled the covers off of her. She got up, and had a head rush, she swayed, and collapsed back onto her bed. Natsu ran over. "Luce, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just, a head rush." She said. He sighed, relieved. "Come on, I'll take you." And he scooped her up in his arms. "Ah! Natsu! You're carrying me!" She said, surprised. He laughed. "It's ok, you're kinda light."

"But you've always said I'm heavy."

"And you've always said I'm a pain in the butt." He said. Lucy laughed. He put her down on the tiled floor of the bathroom, and made sure she was standing. "All good?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll be outside if you need me." He said. She smiled in thanks. Natsu left the bathroom closing the door behind him. Lucy smiled even though he was gone, he was being so thoughtful... she looked at herself in the mirror and groaned, her face was awful, puffy red eyes, red nose, and pale face. Her blond hair was a state. Lucy unbuttoned her pyjamas shirt, and pulled down her pants. She got in the tub, and sighed as the hot water worked its miracles. 'A hot bath can really lighten up a day' she thought. "Achoo!" She sneezed. She was in the bath for a long twenty minutes, relaxing. She let the water out, and got up. She put her foot over the tub, and -Achoo!- she sneezed, lost her balance, and fell over. "Ah!" She yelped. Her leg that was in the tub smashed against the edge. "Lucy! What's the matter!" Natsu said from outside as he heard the scream. "Ooowww... I've fallen over. My leg, ow!" She said as she tried to move it. "What's wrong with it?"

"I can't move it, and it hurts like hell." She said, gritting her teeth, trying not to cry as the pain got worse.

"I'm going to come in."

"What, no!"

"There's a towel out here, I'll close my eyes."

"No!" She protested. Natsu opened the door, and his eyes were closed. He smelled were she was, and put the towel he had over her.

"A towel is practically naked!" She yelled.

"Oh relax, I've seen you in a towel before, in Edolas."

"You weren't meant to, that was scary me's fault."

"Same thing. I've seen you naked before to, remember, with Eclair?" *_**the film**_

"We said we wouldn't talk about that."

"Whatever, are you covered yet?" He asked.

"Yes." He opened his eyes. Lucy had her leg resting on bath edge, and had fallen down on the tile floor. She had the towel wrapped around her, and grumpily crossed her arms, she was blushing too.

"Can you move your leg?" He asked.

"No, and its hurting a lot." She said, her eyes watering as the pain got worse.

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Who are you? A doctor?"

"No, a friend trying to help. On a scale of one to ten?" He said, frowning. Lucy, realising she wasn't being that nice, said less harshly "sorry, I'm being a brat."

"It's ok, so, one a scale of one to ten?"

"I'd say seven."

"Ouch. If I do this, does it hurt?" He said. Natsu put his hand at the bottom of her calf, near her ankle. "No, it doesn't hurt there." She said. He slid his hand up more, slowly, as to not hurt her. "Here?" He asked, in the middle of her calf. "Not really, no." She said. He slid his hand up, to her knee. It was a nice feeling to Lucy, the warmth, and his hand. It was soft. "How about here?"

"No." She said. She was blushing like crazy. Lucy had a problem with blushing. Natsu slid his hand up more. "Ow!" She screamed. He stopped moving his hand, and rested gently in the middle of her thigh. His hand was two inches from the towel. "Here." He confirmed. "It's broken. Crap Luce, today really isn't your day."

"It's not that bad, I've got you here with me." She said. Natsu blushed. Natsu _blushed _? He smiled at her, and stroked her cheek. "We need to move you."

"No..."

"Be brave." He said, smiling at her more. He put his arm underneath her thigh, and on her lower back. He slowly picked her up. Lucy gritted her teeth, trying not to scream. She clenched her fists, which were on Natsus shoulders. "It's ok, your doing well." He said. A tear came out of her eye. He carried her over to her bed, trying not to hurt her leg much. When he put her down, she gave a small squeal of pain, but still gritted her teeth and kept her eyes closed shut. Natsu hated seeing Lucy like this, hurt, in pain, because he couldn't do much. He went to the kitchen, and got an ice pack from her freezer. He put it gently on her leg. She tried to relax, letting a deep breath out, the cold helped. Natsu sat on his chair, next to the bed. "Is that ok?" He asked. Lucy nodded. Natsu stroked her cheek again. Lucy relaxed more, the pain slipping away. She opened her eyes, and smiled up at him. "Thank you Natsu."

"It's no problem." He said. The hand that was holding the ice moved a bit. Lucy yelped. "Luce!" He said. Lucy cried more, but making no noise. Guilty, Natsu hugged her. She put her arms around him to. "I'm such a cry baby." She said.

"No Lucy, you're being really brave."

"You being here helps me." She said. Natsu stroked her hair, and pulled away from her, so he could see her face.

"Lucy..." He stroked her hair. Lucy smiled at him. Whenever he did small things like stroke her hair, or her cheek, the pain didn't feel so bad.

Natsu looked at her smiling face, and decided it was time. He leant closer, but slowly, just to see her expression. She was blushing, but not objecting. So he leaned in closer, and closed his eyes. She brushed his lips against his, making the moment last, not going to fast, when there lips brushed, she pulled back, as he moved forwards. She giggled. And he smiled. "Stop it Lucy, I can't wait any longer."

"Neither can I." She said. They leant towards each other faster, pressing there lips together. The contrast between her cold lips, and his warm, made their kiss even more enjoyable. Lucy tilted her head slightly, and there lips parted, and there tongues played around. Natsu put his hands on her waist, and Lucy tangled her fingers in his hair. They broke apart. "Does that help?" He asked.

"I feel much better, thank you."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." She kissed him again. They both laughed. Lucy recognised a look that was coming up on Natsu's face."don't say it-"

"I'm all fired up now!" He said. They both cried laughing.

THE END

Hetty: *sneeze* Roji...

Roji: *cough* what...

Hetty: I'm worse than you...

Roji :*cough* please, I have a cold and a cough. *sneeze*

Hetty: Well I have a headache.

Roji: no you don't.

Hetty: SHUT UP STUPID FAN GIRL!


End file.
